This invention relates to hinge and damper assemblies and, more particularly, to hinge assemblies comprising toggle type hinges of the sort that are typically used on kitchen cupboards, together with a damping device.
Arrangements are known for mounting a linear acting damping device on a toggle type hinge in which a mechanism is incorporated for converting rotational movement from the hinge into linear actuation of the damping device. Operation of these movement converting mechanisms gives rise to frictional forces, and these affect the resultant damping resistance that the assembly produces. A problem is how to minimise the frictional force effect in these assemblies in order to have control over their damping characteristics.
The present invention provides a hinge assembly comprising a toggle type hinge with an arm assembly anchorable in use to a first member and a cup flange pivotally connected thereto and anchorable in use to a second member, a linear damping device, and a mechanism for converting pivotal movement of the hinge into actuation of the damping device at least over part of the range of said pivotal movement, with the movement converting mechanism arranged to produce said actuation of the damping device from rotational movement about its linear axis via transmission of at least two equal and opposite forces acting symmetrically about said axis.